Tap
by TermlessBrush
Summary: Hey guys change of plans this is now just a collection of Tokka stories that I'll add onto!
1. Tap

A/N: Hey guys I know I don't have many Tokka fans out there but heck I'm a man of the fans ;D So I thought the small group of Tokka fans deserve a good story... so sorry if it's not very good, I'm not too used to writing Tokka anymore :/ so give me a bit to get back into it. please enjoy and review the story with suggestions if you feel the need, and just let me know what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I Don't own ATLA, even though I would take the chance to own it if I could!

*Tap, tap, tap*

Toph could feel the rain hit the small house. She hated it, rain always had made her off edge, it made it hard for her to concentrate. But it also reminded her of him... The obnoxious idiot she had fallen for as a young girl. So there she sat, remembering the years of her youth, the years he annoyed her, and loved her...

*Tap, tap, tap*

There was a knock at the door of her room, he knew he didn't have to knock, she had already felt him move across the floor.. She gave him permission to enter but something was wrong, she felt his heartbeat race at her voice, at her call to him. He entered the room, holding something behind him...

"Whatcha got the Snoozles?"

He didn't speak. His head raced trying to find the answer..

"Well? you gonna tell me or just stand there?"

Again he stood there but this time he managed to talk.

"I-I m-made something f-for you..."

She glanced at him with her eyes that shimmered like an emerald, those eyes he could stare at forever.

"Well then. You gonna show it to me or not?"

The boy gulped, and once again the girl became impatient with him, but she controlled her anger.

"Sokka what's wrong? you never get like this around me..."

The boy tried to find words..

"Hun... we've been together for a long time now..."

The girl started to worry, the boy started to shake even more.

"Uh-huh I know..."

The boy walked over to her and sat next to her telling her to sit down on the ground in front of him facing the opposite way. She did as she was told

"Sokka what are you doing?"

The boy was placing a small emblem tied to a rope over her head.

"hold still I need to tie the knot..."

The girl started to cry as she realized what he had made for her.

"Oh Sokka..."

He smiled when he finished tying and told her to reassure what it was.

"Toph? Will you marry me?"

*Tap, tap, tap*

She felt the kicks in her stomach... and the heart of another life in her. Sokka laughed as he felt the baby kick.

"I think we have an Earthbender on the way"

The girl laughed a bit and smiled as her husband kissed her cheek.

"Yes it sure feels like it"

Her friends gather around to see how she was.

"How far along are you Toph?"

The Avatar awaited the answer.

"Oh about 9 and a half months"

The waterbender joined them and sat next to her husband and handed him her baby.

"Sounds like you're about to have your baby!"

Toph laughed.

"I'm ready to get it out of me, it's not fun carrying around an extra 9 pounds all over the place.

Katara laughed as well.

"Oh I know, I had to carry around Bao Yu for those 9 months."

suddenly Toph stoped laughing, she lost grip of her tea cup, and it shattered on the floor. Sokka looked at her worried and pale faced.

"Toph?"

Toph was about to faint.

"It's time"

*Tap, tap, tap*

A knock at the door, Toph had expected this, her husband was finally home and she was happy he was, the south pole wasn't her friend without him... she couldn't even feel him at the door. As she opened her front door she expected him to hug her and maybe a kiss but all she wanted was him to hug her... but no hug came only a strangers voice.

"Toph of the Water Tribe? Wife of Sokka Chief of the Water Tribe?"

Toph stood there a momment trying to figure out what had happened

"Y-yes? I am Toph... Where's my husband?"

The stranger took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry... Sokka has died in battle with the Avatar, he saved the Avatar's life for the sake of his own... took a lightning bolt to the chest, the medics tried to heal him.. and even the Great Katara couldn't find a way to help her own brother..."

Toph stood there and tear's began to form in her small emerald eyes.

"I'm really sorry mam, here is his uniform... and we found a note on him... your eyes only..."

as the man turned Toph grabbed his shoulder..

"Please could you just read it to me? I'm blind..."

By now the man almost couldn't understand her but he took the note and read it aloud to her.

"To my dearest Toph, I know I haven't lived up to my promises to always be there to care for you, and hold you when you are crying, and make you laugh when you're down... but I promise when I get home from the war, I'll never leave you again... I love you Hun...

-Sokka"

Toph was shaking... She thanked the man and went into her house where she sat... She laid the uniform out onto a mannequin that resembled him... And there she sat... Listening to the rain, waiting... Knowing he would keep his promise, he was home, with her... and he wasn't going to leave.

A/N: Oh my gosh... that was by far the hardest ending I have ever wrote for any of my stories or chapters... please leave a review for me, and say what you thinked of the story, and if I should write more! of course it wouldn't be related to this setting but maybe another about Toph and Sokka getting together... thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed! *BRO/BROET FIST!*


	2. Waiting

A/N: Hey Guy's I'm apparently in a Tokka mood this year, so Enjoy another story of my favorite couple!

Disclaimer I don't own anything!(except Bao Yu! (© Elijah Hudson))

A girl sat in her room as she waited...

Not knowing why she was, but she was...

Suddenly footsteps

*tap tap tap*

she felt for a recognizable heartbeat, already sure of who it was.

Yes there it was the heartbeat of her friend..

Her best friend, the one who she would do anything for, and he would do the same back.

As the boy got closer to her room, the girl jumped up and walked to the door, and by the time he was going to know, she had opened the door.

He jumped when she did so, and she laughed at him.

She invited him in for a talk, know he already wanted to.

And so they did.

For hours on end, and had not a care in the world.

Eventually it ended though.

and again she waited.

A/N: Ok thats probably the shortest one I've written for you guys :/ sorry but the next one is already being started! so look out for the next short story. Bye guys!


	3. Tears on the grave

A/N: Hey guys! omg these stories! they just get me PUMPED! YEAH! ok but seriously enjoy the story BYE!

Disclaimer: I disclaim this shiz: lol no I really don't own anything

A boy out in a field of wheat.

He sat on his rock. A rock that had been there alongside his loved one. His loved one who would not applaud for his beautiful songs. his songs he sang now in a deep voice.

But he knew...

He knew she was there listening.

listening as she did before.

and waiting.

waiting for his songs to end and him to leave.

Leave and return the next day with more songs.

songs for her and only her, because she was his.

and he was hers.

And so he played. and let the tears fall.

Upon the grave.

A/N: Omg guys I'm sorry this was going to be a supper long one, but as I wrote it became this and well... I think it's a good one even if it's like a shit poem or something XD ok again sorry please review and tell me if I should just start a new series of tokka... or whatever actually tell me what you guys would like I'm more than happy to research couples and write some fics for you guys!


	4. Together

A/N: Hey guys having some extreme problems with this stupid mac :/ apparently everything got reset with my mothers awesome parental controls, so now it pops up these great little messages about how these websites are blocked, so I have to click OK like 500 times just to post this so you better appreciate this guys ,

Disclaimer: just make me the owner, and see how many more viewers you get :P

A newborn cries as it comes into the world... after the doctors leave the room is quiet, everyone has left except a young mother and her child in her arms. suddenly the doors open quickly startling the girl, but she knows who it is, and is happy to 'see' him.

"Am I too late?" the 18 year old asks

"Of course you are snoozles, you always are... Now quiet, she's sleeping" the mother replied pointing to the little baby girl wrapped in a blanket, resting in her arms.

The boy walked over to see the young girl and her child. "She's beautiful" he said smiling "Just like her mother"

The girl blushed. "It's a shame her father left me..."

"He didn't deserve to see her anyway" the teen said frowning a little.

"But what am I going to do Sokka? I'm only 16 for crying out loud"

The boy gave a smile to reasure the girl, even if she couldn't see it. "don't worry Toph, I helped you through the war, and through troubles with my sister... And you helped me too. So now we'll get through this... Together... Understand?"

The girl smiled and nodded in his direction.

The boy turned to leave but felt the girls hand grab his. "No sokka... Stay here.. With me."

and so he did as he was told and staid.

*4 years later*

In the middle of the night there was a scream from a small girls mouth, her parents ran to her and checked to see if she was ok.

her father picked her up off the ground. "Hey... what happened?" he asked in a soothing voice.

The girl tried to speak through her sobs and eventually got out. "I-I feel out of the bed, and the table bit me"

The mother stood in the doorway and laughed a bit but walked over and took her out of her father's hands. "Come with me hun, lets take you into the kitchen and daddy will look at the cut ok?"

The girl nodded and then put her head into her mother's shoulder as she was carried to the kitchen.

*10 years later*

A father sat in his chair, reading a book as his wife did the dishes(sorry that's kinda sexiest but I couldn't come up with anything :/)suddenly the door opened and a teen girl walked in holding a following boys hand, and smiling as she walked to her father.

"Hi dad, this is my new boyfriend, L-" she was cut off by her father.

"Yes I know Lee, Bao Yu, the village isn't very large."

The boy now started up "Hello again chief Sokka"

The father chuckled and looked at the boy "go ahead and call me Sokka boy, none of that formal stuff"

The boy nodded and then continued "ok... Sokka"

The girl turned to leave with the boy but her father stopped them before the escaped. "And Lee?"

the boy turned around "Yes sir?"

Sokka put on a serious face "don't do anything that would get you killed ok?"

The boy gulped and shook his head nervously "Of course"

A/N: ok this was supposed to have a terrible ending but I decided to cut it off there :/ sorry guys it kinda sucked but another chapter will be up soon, and it'll be better! sorry that I suck at the whole family stuff it's not my style :/ either way thanks for reading! BYE


	5. A short walk

A/N: Hey guys, you might start seeing more little short stories, because I now have an entire hour each day to do whatever I feel like doing…. Study hall is the worst class ever! Any way hopes you all enjoy the story, please review and all that hoopla.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

It was a bright summer morning, and everything was calm. A couple, best friends, one a small earth bender the other a clumsy yet talented warrior, walked down a path in a park. Reminiscing on their battles they had in their earlier years. The warrior stopped for a second, and looked down to his friend.

"Why do we do this?" He asked still not moving.

"Do what?" The earth bender asked, she didn't sound happy about him stopping their daily walk.

"This! Walking every day, of every year! We always come out here and walk for a couple hours, talk about old fights we had… what happens when we run out of memories?" The boy said, complaining in his old ways. The old ways that the girl missed.

"Then we'll make new ones… Sokka we saved the world don't I don't think we'll ever need to worry about running out of stories…." The girl tried to walk on but he stopped her, not wanting to leave.

"Toph, I'm 21, you're 19! And what have we done with our lives? Sure we saved the world but I mean, we are retired really early! Aang and Katara had kids, they married each other…. We have sat here, never found love…."

Toph whispered under her breath: "I have"

"What you say?" the boy asked not hearing the words but knowing she said something.

The girl put her head to face the ground hoping her hair would cover her bright red rosy cheeks so that her secret love wouldn't see but she knew he did, she knew he had to have seen, he stayed quiet but she knew that it wouldn't last. It was about 5 minutes until he brought it up.

"Toph… you like someone don't you?" the boy asked yet he already knew she would say yes.

"Yes Sokka…. I like someone… I'd rather not talk about him..." the girl said still with her head facing down.

Not listening as he was known for the boy kept trying. "Do I know this guy?"

The girl smiled and decided maybe she could play along. "Oh… yes you do, very well for a matter of fact… he's tall, brown hair, blue eyes… grew up with me… never leaves my side, always talks about meat and has terrible jokes… very sarcastic…" the girl sighed thinking that her friend would soon understand but of course he didn't.

"This guy sounds exactly like me! Where is he now? I demand to speak with him!" the boy yelled very confident in giving this "guy" a good talking to.

The girl smacked her own head and sighed even more. "Why did I have to pick you?"

The boy didn't hear this either, so they kept walking….

A/N: Sorry it's such a horrible ending :/ but I'm tired and it's 11 pm so I'm going to bed after posting this BYE GUYS!


	6. Couples At Sea

A/N: Hey guys it's me, so hum for those who read this I would like to give you a heads up that I'm going to start up a new account after posting this! so please read the authors note at the bottom! it will include my new username! thanks and please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! yay poverty!

It was sun rise, and you could taste the salt of the ocean in the wind that nipped upon the dark blue sails of a ship that was faster then any on the seven seas… A boy, not a day older the 14, hung off the ledge of the ship. He held fast to a rope of one of the sails. He was startled though, when a girl, 2 years younger and half his size walked up behind him and pulled him back on to the main deck.

"Saved your life!" she shouted to him, teasing him as she always did.

"I was fine!" The boy shouted back, already knowing she would never admit to it.

The two stared each other down. Even though the girl was blind, the boy couldn't help but look into her eyes, and be afraid and yet somehow… engulfed by her beauty. The girl could tell he was staring more for enjoyment then to be mad, and she blushed and looked to her feet. The boy giggled a bit and eventually decided to stop torturing her.

"Come on, lets go prank my sister." The girls eyes opened as her friend said this.

"Yay! I love bugging Katara!"

(Below Deck)

"Yay! I love bugging Katara!" A girl screamed, yet Aang already knew who it was. He walked quickly back to his friends room.

"Katara?" The boy called out as he did not see her on her bed as he had left her.

"Yes Aang in here!" The girl shouted back.

The boy walked over into the second part of her room and found her resting on the window seal. "Hey… what are you doing over here?"

His friend didn't respond for a while. suddenly she said quietly. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

The boy was confused but had enough sense to figure she meant the ocean. "Yes… Not as beautiful as you though…" he walked over to her, and felt her hand grasp his.

Suddenly a gush of water landed on both of them from a vent above their heads and they heard the laughter of a young girl and a squeaky voiced teen.

"Look out below you two love birds!" shouted the girl in the vent.

"I wouldn't be talking Toph!" shouted back Katara.

A/N: Well again terrible endings but I didn't have much more :/ so instead of switching to a new profile I'm just changing my username/screen name! so please now look for ThatPurpleBear in stead of TermlessBrush… THANKS GUYS… OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT! I would like to gives a shout out to two people one of course being CrazyCakes! who is like the most amazing persons ever to help me with my writing career, and secondly is my besets friend Hannah, If you're reading this Hannah then thanks if not then whatever I'll bug you till you do! ok by guys!


	7. The Moon

It was dark, The moon's light shone down apron the new couple as they walked. They talked, talked of times before, times when they were young, young and reckless, and the whole time the moon shone down, showing the boy that she enjoyed watching him be as happy as he used to be, happy when he was with her, happy when he was young, happy before all the girls came, the girls who crushed his heart, one being the Kioshi warrior, and the other the flexible circus girl, but this one… this one suited him. small, blind, beautiful in every way.. and she loved him, and so it was the moon let her have him, as she had before.

A/N: well thats kinda my sad excuse of a one shot… sorry about the length.. these are about how long they will be infill I get a vacation from school lol, hope everyone enjoyed! BYE


	8. Falling

A girl and a boy stood at their favorite spot. A cliff, a window into another world. where one could look off beyond the small city below, where a couple would share a first kiss, and a last. and this was the two's last kiss, they held one another until the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and the light of the moon shined down upon them. the girl cried, but she was ready. the boy gave her a hug, a kiss, and then another hug. he looked down, bent over, and whispered "together". and then they were gone, swallowed by the ground under the cliff, never to be seen again.

A/N: well there you have it… if you think you understood the story then PM me, the answer will be in the next one shot :P


	9. Floating

A/N: Hey guys, this ones Inspired by the music vid for "If Ever I Stray" by Frank Turner, please if you haven't heard it look it up, it's a beautiful song that is sexy and stuffs lol. Anyways, so the last chapter "Falling" was about suicide, and sadly there is too much of it in this world, and I have experienced the feeling of wanting to kill myself, so please if any of you have trouble with thoughts on suicide then P.M me! I'll be here for you guys… anyways I'm sure you guys hate my author notes so I'll get on with the story here it is.

Disclaimer: forgot this on the last one, but I guess I never mentioned the names or anything so suck it nick!

A boy walked upon the beach, his friends played in the water of the cold ocean, except for one. She sat on the sand well off from the tides touch, she wore her underwear, (A pair of shorts and a sports bra) He laughed as she flinched a bit at his call, he knew she couldn't sense everything as well in the sand. When she protested to getting up, he fell to his soft side for her, and walked over to meet her himself. They talked for a while, but the girl became restless and impatient with his words, speaking of his stupid girlfriend, and how he loved her so. He noticed her expression, and asked what was wrong, she responded with a blunt "nothing". At this he devised a plan in his head. he invited her to walk with him, and she again protested but this time he grabbed her hand and puled her up, she blushed after feeling his touch. he walked her slowly but surely to the shoreline, convincing her he would protect her if a wave came in. After getting to the shoreline, he took her into the ankle deep water, and after that into knee deep, and after that waist, and soon after a couple more arguments he got her into neck deep water, well for her at least… soon she felt his touch again, his arm went under her legs to the back of her knee's and his other on her neck for her to rest her head on, and so it was, they staid there. Her in his arms and him, enjoying her company.

A/N: so that was a lot better then the last one lol, but please review and pm me if you guys have any ideas until next time! BYYYYYEEEEE!


	10. Siblings

A/N: Hey guys just posting my like once a month story lol, so just if you're wondering most of these stories are about my life this one in particular is about my friend Hannah, she is literally the only person I trust aside from parents and grandfather, and I would do anything for her… except date her lol, we have come to an agreement on that part but otherwise anything… so enjoy!

Disclaimer: yeah… I don't own anything all that hoopla

"Sokka, you need to stop worrying about her… she's gone, and she doesn't deserve you anyway" Katara insisted that her brother stop thinking of the sad excuse that he called his ex girlfriend, she had left him for her life as a solider.

"Katara, you know how much I loved her; I wouldn't have traded her for anyone" The boy return to having his head in-between his legs like a scared puppy hiding from it's abusive master.

"Really?" His sister rep lied doubting he truly thought that. "What about Yue?"

The boy again lifted his head only for a brief few words. "Don't Katara"

she frowned a bit but pushed her limits with him. "You know you loved her more than anything, and Suki? Well she wasn't even close to worthy of you. She pushed you around like nothing, and Yue loved you for who you were"

The boy's temper was rising and he wasn't liking where his sister was going with her little speech "Katara…."

The girl saw his pain but wished to help him more. "I'll leave you alone…when you're done you should come talk to me ok?"

The boy didn't say anything but looked at the ground quietly weeping in his own self sorrow.


	11. Die young

A/N: Hey guys, so this is inspired by… well a friend, and what I sometimes think might be more some day, but not for sure…(no not you Hannah :D) but anyway, it's also inspired by the song 'If I Die Young' anyway hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own it yo!

She was there, in a coffin smaller than most. She was the age of 17… He thought she looked beautiful, even in death she somehow got him with her natural beauty, maybe because she was always covered in that "fresh coat of dirt" but he didn't know why she did look the way she did… He also didn't know why she had to leave him, why she would die out of the blue; no reasoning behind it, but then again when does death ever have a reason? He pondered about it a bit longer until his sister came up.

"Sokka? You gonna be ok?" The girl asked, he could hear her voice tremble a bit when she said his name.

"Uh… I don't know Katara… I hope so… I really do" The boy responded, half heartedly.

"I know it's hard for you to let go… but there'll be others, right?" Katara's voice had encouragement in it, hope for her brother to pull himself together. Little did she know it wasn't going to happen?

"No… Not like her…" His response cold and his eyes were becoming wet with tears.

The girl stood and hugged her brother, after which she dismissed herself and retired to her husband.

"How is he?" The avatar asked, as his wife came over.

The girl breathed out heavily. "Not good… I'm not sure if he'll be ok…"

The avatar looked down again "Well can't expect him to be fine… he loved her, and the news was at the worse possible timing…" The avatar sighed and rubbed his wedding band.

"I don't know what we'll do with him… he'll surely kill himself if he gets too much time to himself…" The girl said sitting next to her husband.

"Well… What about Suki? She could always take care of him until we find a-"

"No, we aren't gonna do that to Sokka, he would hate it. And I don't blame him" Katara raised her voice a bit, and a couple heads turned, but eventually everyone went back to talking about the small blind girl.

"Well what do you suggest?"

"I-"Katara was cut off from a yell from the men's bathroom.

The man who yelled now came running out, and yelled for everyone to come quickly and that the general Sokka had killed himself.

A/N: well I'm thinking this'll be a continued story… but idk guys also I got spring break next week, and APRIL 3RD IS MY BDAY! YAYYYYYYY BDAY CAKE FOR ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEEPS… accept the guys name…. Joe… jk sorry Joe I love you lol…. Anyways yeah idk I think I'll post some during spring break but I'm not for sure, either way hope you guys enjoyed so far! BYE


End file.
